batmanfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Wayne Season Two
This is the 2nd season of Wayne. 2015-2016 Ian Somerhalder as Bruce Wayne-22/22 Emma Stone as Julie Madison-21/22 Max Von Snydow as Alfred Pennyworth-22/22 Sebastian Stan as Paxton Powers-18/22 Tommy Lee Jones as Derrick Powers-18/22 Recurring Tom Welling as Clark Kent/ The Blur-2/22 Allison Mack as Chloe Sullivan-1/22 Erica Durance as Lois Lane-1/22 Jayda Pickett Smith as Detective Sarah Bourne-17/22 Olivia Munn as Talia Al Ghul-6/22 Episodes # Bruce must stop Ebon a Meta Human who casted a shadow inside Julie, who is now evil. # Talia asks Bruce to help her stop Irrick Nyssa. Meanwhile Julie gets jealious of Bruce and Talia. # Detective Sarah Bourne investigates a killer named Jack who has been capturing females. He captures Julie and Talia so Bruce must get Adam`s help. # Ebon returns with Livewire and other Meta humans to take back Gotham. Lucius and Bruce discover that Derrick is responsible for his parents murder. # Deathstroke attacks Alfred putting him in the Hospital, so Bruce must investigate. Paxton reveals himself to Talia. # John Henry Irons comes to Gotham to stop Derrick`s experiments as the vigilantie Steel. Meanwhile Bruce decides to ask out Julie while helping the vigilantie. # Bruce learns about the Leauge Of Shadows when an Assasin Ol-Wal captures Talia. # The Blur, Lois and Chloe arrive in Gotham to help Bruce stop Toyman who wants revenge on the Wayne`s. # Paxton gets attacked by the Black Canary and Bruce learns that she wants Derrick. #Crime boss Maxie Zeus captures Bruce Wayne. #Bruce and Adam go after a meta human who uses her ability to turn invisible to kill Paxton. Julie meets her mother. #Deadshot targets Bruce, Adam uses the Red Ninjas to help him find out why. In Flashbacks Alfred and Leslie Thompkins discuss Bruce. #Alfred drinks a glass of water but suddenly falls ill. Bruce and his friends must find a cure. Meanwhile in Flashbacks a 25 year old Alfred moves to Gotham. #Black Canary returns and Bruce finds out it involves The Huntress and a mysterious crime boss Black Mask. #While Bruce and Adam are investigating a crime, a new Vigilantie named Sara goes after Derrick. Bruce gets inspired and relooks his parents murder as something did not add up. #Green Arrow, The Blur, The Flash, Black Canary and Steel team up with Bruce to stop Vandal Savage who is recreating the Earth in his own image. #Firefly attacks the Gotham Bank, Meanwhile Derrick is on to Bruce`s nightly ventures. #Deathstroke returns and targets Amanda Waller. Meanwhile Bruce learns about Gotham High`s new teacher. #Bruce must investigate his new teacher Dr. Kirk Langstom who is secretly the Man-bat, Derrick learns about it and goes after him. #Bane a member of the Leauge Of Shadows attacks Adam, Bruce learns more about Venom. #Julie`s mother gets captured by Bane and Irrick Nyssa so Bruce with help from Talia and Lucius must save her. #The Red Ninjas return and go after the Doomsday device that Wayne Enterprises is building. Bruce begins to feel like he did not save the city so he touches a red stone and leaves Gotham.